


Never Give Up, Never Surrender

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1693817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there is alcohol and Newt has a chat with Lars about the Coastal Wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Give Up, Never Surrender

Title: Never Give Up, Never Surrender  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 550  
Rating: PG  
A/N: AU before the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: In which there is alcohol and Newt has a chat with Lars about the Coastal Wall.

 

 

 

"He won't listen to me. He never has. Maybe he'll listen to you. Tell him how stupid building a wall is." Hermann fumbles around in his jacket, searching for his cell. "I'll call and you can talk to him."

"Hermann, remember that huge shouting match I had with Lars six months ago when he decided to grace us with his presence and then proceeded to mock everything we were doing in that superior tone of his?" Newt drained what was left of his beer, setting the empty bottle next to a dozen of its empty brethren. "And I think both of us have had more than enough alcohol."

"Building a wall isn't an act of defense. It's cowardice. And it isn't going to work. It will give people false hope." Hermann sets the cell down on the table. He stares at it for a moment. "They don't think we're going to be able to win. They've pulled the funding, they've abandoned us, and they've given up."

"That just means we need to work harder. If we fail, there's no backup. That's it." Newt shakes his head. "The two of us, we've seen things they haven't. We know what's going to happen if we can't stop the Kaiju. We've worked so damn hard to get to where we are."

"I'm so close to figuring it out." Hermann slumps back in the booth. "I'm just so tired, Newton."

Newt comes around to Hermann's side of the table, wobbling a little as he walks, and slides onto the seat. Hermann leans over, resting his head on Newt's shoulder. "I know you are, man. I am too." Newt rubs Hermann's back. "Everyone is. I can yell at your dad if you want me to, but I don't think it'll do any good. He's in Portland for that Coastal Wall conference, right?" Hermann nods. Newt squints at the clock on the wall. "It's like three in the morning over there." A wicked smile spreads across Newt's face. "Gimmie your phone."

Newt grabs the cell from Hermann's hand, scrolls through the contact list, and presses a couple buttons. The smile on his face turns evil as someone on the other end answers. Newt launches into a mix of English and German, using some of the most creative swearing and unusual insults Hermann has ever heard. Hermann chuckles softly as he hears Newt call his father a 'bag of dicks'.

The conversation, if it could be called that, goes on for far longer than Hermann expects. He can faintly hear his father yelling on the other end of the line and asking for Newt to hand the phone over to his son. Newt goes on one final rant, which is impressive enough to make Hermann's eyebrows shoot up to his hairline before he gives Hermann the cell.

"We're never going to stop fighting, Father." Hermann smiles a little as Newt grabs his other hand and gives it a squeeze. "We will fight to the last man. You can hide behind your wall like a frightened child. We're going to win and when we do, you will feel foolish about your actions." He hung up before his father could reply.

"That was fun." Newt nudges Hermann with his shoulder. "We'll show him. We'll show all of them."

"Indeed."


End file.
